


Appealing To Your Less Cruel Nature

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: What if Link decided NOT to fight him, just this once...?
Kudos: 15





	Appealing To Your Less Cruel Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time (ie sometime in November of 2012) I got slapped upside the head at stupid o'clock in the morning with this idea and got up in a hurry to get it typed up and posted on ff.net. Not sure why it took me so long to cross-post it here.

Link stood before him in the usual defensive stance he had whenever he was around, Mirror Shield in right hand, Master Sword in left. However, this time something was different. The Hero kept his distance instead of charging into battle with him, and so he simply watched back, waiting to see what would happen. The young man had that look in his eye that just screamed that he was about to do something crazy, a look Ganondorf had often seen before he made a death-defying leap through the air, or ran without hesitation at a monster that no normal person had a snowball’s chance in hell of beating.

However, he hadn’t been expecting his eternal foe to lower his weapons- if only just slightly- straighten his stance… and _speak_. In all his previous incarnations, he couldn’t recall ever having heard the young man say a single word. Others had always done his talking for him, and he would have thought the Hero a mute if he hadn’t heard the blond grunt, growl, and shout as he swung his blade, or cry out in pain when a monster managed to land a hit on him.

“You have all this crazy powerful magic, yet you only ever use it to rain destruction and chaos on Hyrule. Have you never thought of all the _good_ you could do with that kind of power?”

“Don’t be a fool, boy,” he spat back- he would never admit to referring to him as a man in his thoughts, young though he may be. That would be admitting to far too much respect for his supposedly ‘weaker’ adversary. “The hero always needs a villain to fight,” he sneered. “The Goddesses will never give up their power play; you and I are destined to battle for eternity.”

To his great shock, Link threw down his weapons and stood with his arms out; an easy target. “Then for once, let’s not play their game.” 


End file.
